


Meaning of Life Stuff

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [22]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Jack can’t dance.





	Meaning of Life Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rhythm

He could shoot, fight and do all manner of things military but he could not do two things: sing or dance. He had no sense of rhythm and he was tone deaf. 

He knew that Samantha was going to ask him to dance with her at the wedding. He just knew it. How could he tell her no? They’d been through so much together for such a long time. Finally he was retired and they could get married and live happily ever after. 

Or at least go fishing whenever they wanted to. 

Maybe she’d agree to just live with him…


End file.
